User talk:MasterLau
Secret Santa Hey Kuroshitsuji ppl! I brought ya all here cuz I think we should do a Secret Santa for Serene. She is the one hosting this and doing all the hard work preparing it so we should give her a present or prezzie as Tsumi says it. We should all pitch in for a grand prezzie! Any thoughts/suggestions? :D (and I'm just borrowing this wiki lol) one obvious thing is Serene may not know of this! Heheh. Yay aweshum idea :D Maybe a picture or something? :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea I relly like this idea too!!! I agree with Buddy, we could also make some kind of story or something. xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 05:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok!! So a pic and a story! Buddy, are you gonna handle the pic? :D We can pitch in for the storyline of the fic or something lol. And imma make a stalker box for her, too! Anyway, for the fix, it has to be Christmas themed and all regular editors should be included in the story! Anyway for the stalker box, I decided to use the pic of That Butler, Growth.jpg cuz that's one of Serene's fav images :) Haha I can handle that :D I'm thinking of a gift that we actually make together :P Does anyone have Windows Movie Maker or any other video making programmes? I have an idea of everyone recording their voices saying merry christmas to Serene and the person with the programme can make it into a vid :D To make it even mroe fun, let her guess our voices~! Dunno that's my idea :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 14:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay your drawing the pic. I got an idea. Instead of using that butler, growth image for the stalker box, we should put your pic or something. Wanna see what it looks like so far? Check out Template:Present. Oh and upload your pic to this wiki. We'll upload the it to Kuroshitsuji Wiki on gift giving day. Hey thats a good idea Buddy! But I don't have a video making program or a mic to record my aweshum voice. Still that's a fly idea!! And what about the story? Do we make one or not? If we do, how'd we start it lol. Okie dokie Imma draw the pics~ But what should I draw? :P I think we should include the story and make it hilarious :D Maybe we start with...........erm.......what about we start with all of us going to the Phantomhive mansion but have no idea how to get there? Dunno. My brain's not working this morning xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) HI, That's a great idea, sorry to be late hehe, I don't really know what to do but I'm good at video editing I work on Adobe after effects, I can also make animations.. So if someone has an Idea let me know hehe, it's so exciting... Niji Sakura 04:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey your right Buddy! Ok good start good start! Whos going to be included in the story? And maybe Serene got kidnapped on Christmas day in the manor and we all went to her rescue ftw! We get there by a sports car xD or a limo you know, we're going with style lololol. Hey Niji great for you to join us!! Maybe we can make the story/pics into a video/animation thingy? Kuroshitsuji music should be added. Nuff said. Aweshum it is exciting~ Wowwie an Adobe professional!! :D Hee hee great idea! I love it~! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 11:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow so I missed a lot. I think these are all great ideas. I really like that idea of Serene getting kidnapped and we go to rescue her. How bout we all have our own demon butler of we can have our hubbys with us to help! Buddy, maybe you can draw......uhhh....just wait........*thinking xP*..... I know!! You can draw Serene trapped and us saving her! But these are just ideas. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 05:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ohmigosh!!! I'm so sorry >.< I only realised this til now.... waaah T^T hey, I think they're all such aweshum ideas :D :D :D Clap clap everyone very good job devising them xD So Buddy's doing the pic? And we're gonna do this video thing??? :D I don't think I can use my voice right now coz it gets scratchy or croaky... I'm sick again so yeh... and also Niji's doing the video? Haha I love the story idea about Serene getting kidnapped! Maybe, just for fun, we make her related to the Queen and then the Queen tells Ciel and us to go and find her so a lot of people can be involved! xD And yeh we can have demon butlers :D (I'll be Ciel's lil sis in this story! So Sebastian's my butler :D :D :D) Well actually Lau can have a demon maid or something... though that's prob not likely coz Ran Mao will bash her with the clubs... lol :P 22:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) There you are Tsumi! I was wondering why you haven't been participating :( aw your sick? I hope you get well soon then! Yep Niji will be doing the video? How are you doing so far on the vid Niji? And the pic Buddy? Need any inspiration or ideas? Yeah ok then it's official! Serene gets kidnapped! Hey I like how the Kuroshitsuji ppl are involved xD he'll yeah demon maid! Demon maid! Lol if Ran-Mao attacks... Sucks for the maid xD jk. Lololol of course Sebby would be your butler xD btw a question, how should the story format be? Kinda like a play like this: Lau: Hi. Kau: Hi. Lau: Bye. Kau: Bye Bye. Or should it be in paragraph form? Like the regular kind you see in books. I vote paragraph form cause I think it would look a little weird if it was written like a play. And this is more of a fanfic type story. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 04:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think I need some inspiration and ideas :P I'm out of them right now lol xD Ooh Tsumi's here ^0^ Aww get well soon :) Undertaker's my husband in the story okay?? xD xD xD Imma shoot every bad guy in the story with a basuka!! >:D Lol Lau and Kau! I think Imma go with the paragraph form. Dunno. I like long stuff hehe :P (DO NOT THINK WRONG OKAY...!!?) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 11:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I like the paragraph form too. Ok so it starts with Serene already kidnapped right? Wait but kidnapped by who? Santa Claus or something? The Trancys? I dunno. Btw how we make all Christmasy? She gets kidnapped on Christmas Eve and we try to get her back for Christmas maybe? Hahahaha, I didn't notice it Buddy until you pointed it out. Now I'm thinking wrong xD Right?! If you didn't say that Buddy, I wouldn't have thought wrong. I vote she gets kiddnapped on Christmas Eve by the either the Trancys or the Viscount and we have to save her before Christmas. And the Viscount/Trancys threaten to kill her or something and we save her. But we don't rescue her until like Cristmas at midnght (so its like the next day already) and then we celebrate Christmas!! xP I don't know. I'm done with hw so I'm not really thinkin. xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 05:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ooh I'm better now :D Thanks guys!!! Haha oh yeh Skye's one is pretty aweshum :D And hahaha, Buddy if you hadn't said it, I wouldn't have noticed xD Naughty lil sis!!! 04:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Aweshum Skye! I vote for Viscount hands down! It's too funny to pass up man. Too funny xD I vote for the Viscount too!!!!! xD xD xD Nice idea Skye :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hell yea!! Go Viscount!! xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 06:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok Christmas is coming faster than I thought. We gotta get a move on lol. How're you doing on that pic, Buddy? So we decided the Viscount as the villain. Serene gets kidnapped. And the good guys are me, Tsumi, Buddy, Skye, Nanau, Bugs, Niji, and we have a dog Phantom to sniff out where Serene is. How are we gonna connect it with the Kuroshitsuji characters? any ideas? How bout Ciel invited us to his mansion then Serene gets kidnapped by Viscount and we go save her with the help of other characters like Ronald, Ran Mao, Undertaker, Sebby, ect. And lol Lau, our dog Phantom. xP 09:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Nony=me. Sorry, I was in a hurry and forgot to log in. xP[[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 09:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) OMG only 5 days away 'til Christmas!! O_O So quick!! About the pic, I've finished the sketches. The coloring part won't take very long :P It's a pic of Serene hanging ornaments with our faces on it on to the Christmas tree. Do you guys think that's a good idea? :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) OMGOSH! I can't believe this time flies so quickly :O hey hey aweshum idea, Buddy! That's a really cool idea I don't think I could have thought of that XD *thumbs up* Epitome of creativity! And about the story, I was wondering that Serene could probably be captured by the Viscount coz she was all pretty and stuff (XD) and you know, that dude loves pretty ladies. Hence this logic of thinking = him kidnapping her for himself xD And we could go with how Skye put it and then... and then... I'm braindead :S Ummm... no hang on! How about we do this twist where in the end Serene wasn't kidnapped at all, she went on her own will :O :O :O or is that too complicated??? :S 09:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) You guys are blowing my mind with how creative you are! :D Aweshum, Buddy, your almost done. Hey, I love the idea of the ornaments thingy! (Did ya know there's a Justin Bieber one so want it -_-) Anyway, amazing, Tsumi! Yeah, Viscount should be like your so pwetty and kidnap her! For himself! AWESHUM TWIST!! Love it all the way man! Yeah, Serene actually wants to live happily ever after with Viscount! She fell for him xDxDxD Dude, we're just brainstorming though. How are we gonna type out the story anyway? Does one person have to do it (not it, lolol) and the rest revise it later? Lolololol you want the JB one? XD XD Hehehe yeh :D oh yeh btw who wants to do it? I might be able to do it but I don't know if I have the willpower to... you know... I'm lazy and me being lazy or not bothered = me does not think enough = me cannot really write story :S oh and do we have enough time?? LOL you naughty naughty person onii-chan >.< I didnt even think it that way!! 05:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha Tsumi xD I'm lazy too man! It runs in the family. Dude, the story is great and everything but I don't think it's gonna work out cuz no one wants to write it including me. You have to add details and stuff omg. I don't think we have time lol. Maybe we should forget the story :( the prezzies for Serene so far is the stalker box and Buddy's pic. That's enough right? Btw guys, sign your name on the stalker box! Use only three tidles like this: ~~~ :D Edit: (forgot to sign my name xD) Heh, I'm guessing that's you Lau :P yeh I guess we have to abandon it :( we don't have enough time to write it too... lol guilty guilty~ yeh that should be enough :D btw the stalker box looks great! Oh and also is there supposed to be a pic there? Coz either there isn't or it's not showing correctly... 05:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah that was Lau. How ya know? Sounds like me, huh? lol fixed it! Oh I was planning to wait for Buddy to finish her pic, upload it, then use that pic for the stalker box :D How does that idea sound? I finished the pic!! *[]* But something's wrong with the scanner so I'll take a photo of it instead. I'll upload it later ^_^ [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 06:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) And here it is! :D :D :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 06:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Wowwie! Buddy I'm blown away by your aweshum pic!!! ^_^ I'm such a fan of your drawings now *[]* @Lau yeh knew it was you xD I know my onii-chan well ya know ^_~ hehe ok :D that's fine by me :D 10:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Aweshum pic once again!! Clap clap clap!! Fan#2 right here!! Ok, I'll use this pic for the stalker box and we'll upload it on the wiki :D It is time... Whoo, it is sucessful now, guys!! We have officially gave Serene our present! We're done :D Good job, guys!! So, sorry i haven't said anything recently. My laptop wouldn't let me edit this page for some reason. But it all looks really great!! Awesome!! xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 11:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Woot! Serene liked our gift :D everyone should give themselves a pat on their backs!! 06:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Guys! Serene caught us!! Look below! xD But ha, she caught us when it's too late ftw! Hi Dear Lau, Unfortunatley I am unaware of the admin for the Future Diary wikia, but I do look forward to working together to build up that particular wikia. Helena How did I find this? o.0 So this is where you guys planed the stalker box! I was planning on checking out this wiki a few weeks ago, but forgot until now. Good thing I have a terrible memory! xD SereneChaos 18:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC)